It's Good To Be Queen
by Madman007
Summary: Immediately after the events of Slumber Party, Dorothy and Charlie embark on further adventures into the Land of Oz. When they come across Ozma of Oz, Charlie's past may save them.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Good To Be Queen**

Chapter 1

* * *

The doors closed behind them.

Charlie Bradbury could hear the metal doors slam shut with a loud clang. She turned her head back to the doorway where she had just gone through not seconds ago.

It was gone.

So were Sam and Dean Winchester.

There was only a path made out of yellow bricks. _The_ yellow brick road.

How many times had she watched the movie with her mother when she was young? How many times had she read the books that described the very road that she was currently following? This was her reality now. Was the life she had in her own world gone? She hoped not. She was sure the people in Oz would never enjoy the pleasure of hacking into NATO for harmless laughs.

"Red?" called out Dorothy in front of her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. Just a little...overwhelmed, I guess. I mean, I'm actually here. In Oz!"

"I understand. I felt the same way on my first visit here. Of course, I was very young then. And that exhilaration went away pretty quick."

"Right. When you were Home Aloned here." They walked a few paces before Charlie squealed with joy, "We are following the yellow brick road. Always wanted to say that and actually mean it."

"Guess I expect to hear more praise for my father's book while I'm with you."

"I swear I'll try to hold them in. Where are we heading, by the way?"

Dorothy pointed to the enormous green castle in the distance. "All the way to Ozma's castle up ahead there."

"You mean we're actually going to meet her?"

"Don't get your hopes up. Remember what I told you. She's an ass. Typical princess."

"Ok, so if she's so terrible, why go to her?"

Dorothy snapped, "Because she may have kept my dog for her own."

"What? She took Toto for her own? In my world, that's beyond an ass. That's a bitch." Charlie quickly chuckled. "A bitch stole your bitch. We'll just banish her to Munchkinland."

Dorothy chuckled. "You are so going to fit in here."

Charlie looked dejected. "I'm not so sure. They don't exactly have Wi Fi here."

"Well, last time I was here, when I was Protector Of Oz, I brought in a smaller version of the computer that the Men Of Letters have in their hideout. It's in Ozma's castle. Hope she hadn't done anything to it."

"Cool. I probably could hook up my laptop to it. See what I can do."

"Very good. Let's get going then."

The two of them continued on the yellow brick road. After a few minutes of hearing the birds and creatures from Oz, Dorothy mentioned, "By the way, at the risk of damaging your childhood further, Munchkins are not as wimpy as father depicted them in the books. They're actually good fighters."

"Ah, good to know. Anything else I should know about Oz before I start wallowing in adventure here?"

Dorothy considered before adding, "The beetlebubs may sound cute, but they can kill you in an instant with one swipe of their claws."

"Yes, very good to know. A little frightening, but manageable in the panic room of my brain. Although, I died before and was brought back Green Mile style by Dean. Somehow."

"He didn't tell you how he resurrected you?"

"Nope. And, apparently, I can't tell Sam."

"Those two have too many secrets between them."

"Well, they are brothers. Of course, I never had any siblings. But if I did I wouldn't waste the time I had arguing with them."

Suddenly, Dorothy burst out, "Oh! Time! It moves slower here in Oz than our world."

"Really? Cool. Like, what's the ratio?"

"Oh, well, I never calculated it exactly. Roughly a day here in Oz is about a month in our world. Since I've been in our world for seventy-five years, here it's...well, you do the math."

"29.41 years," Charlie answered in a flash.

Dorothy stopped walking and looked at Charlie, stunned. "I was joking."

Charlie smiled widely. "And I was creating algorithms at age ten."

They started walking again and Dorothy asked, "So, is that number correct? Almost thirty years away from here? Seventy-five in ours?""

"Roughly. I thought of using Keplar's third law, but this really isn't a different planet. Then I went to Einstein's time dilation theory, where one place in time space is only relative to another section of that time space. Each has its own different elapsed time. Where Oz goes through one day, our world spends a month in that day. It's about a little less than half of seventy-five years, given leap years. And you look confused."

"No, I'm impressed. You thought of all that in a few seconds?"

"Pretty much. Call me special. Or a nerd, as the kids did when I grew up. Thankfully, nerds are in now."

Dorothy raised her dark eyebrows. "Sam was right. You are the smartest person in the room."

"Aw, you don't have to say that. But I'm glowing, so go right ahead. Besides, I'm in Oz now. Bet there's smarter people here."

Dorothy scoffed. "You give them too much credit. They certainly have heart. Brains, well, my friend the scarecrow was the only one I knew with them."

"What about the Wizard?"

Dorothy flashed Charlie an incredulous look. "Forget what you've read in my father's books. The Wizard is an actual wizard. And he can be dangerous. The last time I was here there was a rumor that he was leading the charge against Oz. He may have been working with the Wicked Witch, too."

"Ugh! Childhood. Ruined."

"Sorry. My father portrayed the Wizard as some wise man who saved the day. I sometimes thought that he wrote himself as the Wizard in his books. The all and powerful wizard in Oz, but a failed magician in Kansas. When he was young, my father travelled to all kinds of places doing cheap magic tricks. That's how he met the Men Of Letters. They saw his potential. They were right when he discovered this place."

"Wow. That must have been exciting growing up."

"Not really. He was obsessive about everything but me. He tried to compensate by writing down his adventures for me. He embellished almost everything to make it sound less dangerous and violent." She paused and said, "And you know what I just realized? I'm spilling out all about my life, but I know nearly nothing about you, besides being math genius. So, spit it out, Red. What's your story?"

Charlie was always careful when she told her version of her life. She had so many different ones since her parents' accident. She kept to the basics with Dorothy. Computer hacker getting into impossible places. Hermione Granger worshipper. _Star Wars_ geek. She had to sidebar and explain to Dorothy the cultural significance of _Star Wars_ and _Harry Potter_ in their world. She decided to skip the subject of her sexual orientation for now. That was a whole separate subject that needed more explanation. She skipped to how she met Sam and Dean. She described the Leviathans and the their boss, Dick Roman. Dorothy didn't seem fazed by the mentioning of human-devouring monsters.

She also decided to edit out her LARPing experience for now, too. Also too much to explain. She told Dorothy of the time when Dean trained her as a hunter and the vampire she just barely killed alone. She did disclose the death of her real mother who had been in a coma for years. By the time Charlie got to current events leading up to her killing the Wicked Witch, they found themselves at the start of a long red path leading to Ozma's green castle.

"Oh! We're here. I must have talked your ear off."

"I didn't mind," said Dorothy. "You've had quite a life."

Charlie shrugged and said, "So far."

"It's like my father used to say that we live our lives in chapters. Hopefully, you can start another chapter here in Oz."

As Charlie admired the now red brick path that led to the bright green castle, she realized what Dorothy said. "Hey, what do you mean, _hopefully_?"

"Well, as you calculated, I haven't been back here in almost thirty years. Things could have changed just like in our world. If I remember Ozma, she does like to change the rules. Like every five minutes."

Charlie wondered for the first time, "Do you think Ozma will accept me being here? Or will she cut off my head, Red Queen style?"

"She's not that bad. Let's just say, she's difficult. Besides, telling her that you killed the Wicked Witch should win her over."

They both walked up to two oversized green doors. In front of the doors were two guards dressed in bright green uniforms with top hats that came down almost over their eyes. As the two girls approached, one of the guards stopped them.

"Halt! Identify yourselves, strangers!"

Dorothy announced, "It is I, Dorothy Baum, returning to Oz from my land of Kansas. This is my travelling companion Charlie...uh..." She shot a quick look at Charlie.

"Oh, Bradbury. I'm not from Kansas, but...elsewhere in the land of...wherever she said."

"Right." She faced the guard. "I seek an audience with Princess Ozma of Oz."

"Whom did you say you were?"

"Dorothy. I am Protector Of Oz, knighted by the Princess herself. "

"I'm afraid that is impossible. The Wicked Witch killed Dorothy many years ago."

"Well, yes, she did kill me once."

"She's not dead yet," Charlie said in a fake British accent.

"Yes, I was revived. I chased the Witch back into my land where I trapped her for seventy–"

"Twenty-nine!"

"Yes, twenty-nine years. I have come back after the death of the Wicked Witch. I have come to speak to Princess Ozma of Oz!"

The guard said, "I'm afraid that is also impossible. There is no _Princess_ Ozma. She is now Queen Ozma of Oz."

There was a pause before Dorothy uttered, "Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Good To Be Queen**

 **Part 2**

* * *

The guard obliged Dorothy's request and ordered she and Charlie to follow him, leaving the second guard at his position. The huge green doors opened with a loud creak. He led the girls into the castle where they entered a large hallway made of what Charlie could only guess was green crystal. She was reminded again of the books describing the bright green colors of the Emerald City. Charlie was transfixed taking in the spectacle of the hallway. They reached the end of the hall that opened up to a massive circular room that was mostly white with dark green columns.

On either side of the room were the people of Oz in various colored fashions. Either they were citizens or the Queen's entourage. A path was lined by a deep red runner carpet that directed them to the center of the room. There was a large dais where a few steps led to a high throne. Sitting on the ornate, green throne was a middle-aged woman with hair the color of honey. She wore an extravagant pale green-white gown.

The guard kept walking but stopped short of the first step of the dais. His voiced echoed within the room. "My queen. I present to you two travelers who approached the front gate." He pointed to Dorothy and said, "This one claims to be Dorothy Baum from Kansas, the former Protector Of Oz."

"Wait. Former?" cried Dorothy. She directly addressed the queen. "Ozma, don't you recognize me? I assure you-"

"Silence!" yelled the guard. "You will only speak to the queen when spoken to."

"Fine."

He spoke to the queen again. "As you may have guessed, your highness, they seek an audience with you."

The queen finally stood up from her throne. The crowd went silent. She slowly stepped down the dais and stood in front of the girls and guard. She glanced at Charlie for a few seconds before she looked at Dorothy for much longer. She squinted as if she were studying her. The woman spoke in a low monotone voice.

"Dorothy? Is it really you?"

"It is me, Ozma."

"We thought you had perished."

Dorothy replied, "Technically, I did. I was revived. You know me, Ozma. Not even death can stop me."

"Apparently. You haven't aged in almost thirty years. Did you use magic? Or are you now immortal?"

Dorothy chuckled. "Definitely not immortal. I did use a form of magic to suspend both my soul and the Wicked Witch's for quite some time in my world."

"The Wicked Witch. Where is she?"

"She is dead." She gestured at Charlie. "Courtesy of Charlie Bradbury here."

The queen looked at Charlie and said, "Apparently, we are in your debt. Are you a witch?"

Charlie curtsied and said, "Your grace. No, I'm not a witch."

Dorothy added proudly, "She's the smartest one in the room."

Acting on Charlie's look of embarrassment, the queen pursed her lips and said, "We shall see." She turned her attention back to Dorothy. "I assume you have come to retain your position."

"Actually, I came back to see my dog. Toto. Remember him?"

"Oh. That filthy mutt. I regret to inform you that your dog had perished long ago."

Dorothy gasped. "W-what? Died? When?"

"Quite some time ago. Those creatures don't seem to live long."

"No," Dorothy cried. She bent over backwards but Charlie reached with an arm to catch her. Dorothy was in tears and Charlie wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

Charlie tried to comfort her. "Hey, it's all right. I mean, the queen is right. Dogs don't tend to live to thirty years."

"Of course, I'm right. I had thought you were stronger than this, Dorothy. Too much time in your world has turned you soft."

Charlie turned to snap at the queen. "Hey! Back off! She just found out that she lost something she loved. I thought the people of Oz had more compassion than this. Guess I was wrong."

The members of the court all gasped at Charlie's harsh words to their queen. Queen Ozma herself was silent, yet her lips formed a smirk. She said, "How brave of you to speak to me this way. I can see how you managed to defeat the Wicked Witch."

Charlie said wryly, "I killed her with a shoe, not my words."

"A shoe?," the queen questioned. "The ruby slippers. Ingenious."

Dorothy straightened and gave a slight nod to Charlie to indicate she was all right. She then said to Ozma, "It was Charlie's idea."

Ozma looked back at Charlie. "You're making quite a name for yourself in your short time here in Oz."

"I already have a name. Well, several, actually."

Dorothy said, "I will vouch for her abilities. She is a great strategist. I will need an associate like that as Protector Of Oz."

"Oh yes," the queen began. "About that. Much has changed since you've been gone, Dorothy. Many lands have fallen. Munchkin Country is overrun with the Witch's followers. They are rumored to attack Quadling Country soon."

Dorothy whispered, "Glinda. Is she all right?"

"For now. She has her own magic, which is holding attackers off for the time being. I'm just afraid that even her magic won't last. There is but one of the Witch's followers that may be our doom."

"The Wizard."

"Yes. He is gaining strength in both magic and supporters."

Charlie chimed in, "I liked the Wizard from the books better."

"Not now, Charlie," exclaimed Dorothy. "We don't have much time then. Reinstate me as Protector and we will begin a plan to defeat him."

"It is not that simple. Years ago when you disappeared and feared dead, the members of the Emerald Court decided to amend a procedure. Since you failed at your task, and the fact that you were not originally from Oz, we decided that the position of Protector of Oz can only be filled by someone with royal blood."

"What?" Dorothy cried out. "You know I don't have royal blood."

"Yes, I know. We did not expect you back. It is unfortunate, but that is the new rule."

As Ozma turned back to her throne, Charlie uttered, "What a bitch."

Ozma quickly turned and asked, "What did you say?"

"Uh... _itch_!" Charlie started scratching at her arms. "What an itch I have. Must be something in the air here." She gave a nervous laugh.

Dorothy stepped forward. "Ok, so who is your Protector now?"

"It has yet to be filled again."

"Again?" Charlie asked. "What happened to the last Protector?"

"The Wizard sent a Kalidah after him and he was torn to pieces."

"A Kalidah?" asked Charlie.

Dorothy explained, "It's a dangerous creature. A combination of a tiger and a bear."

"Oh, that's not a good combination," whimpered Charlie.

"No, it's not," said Dorothy. She spoke hard to Ozma. "Do you mean to tell me that you would sacrifice the lives of Emerald City and many others in Oz just because you don't have anyone of royal blood to fill a position?"

Ozma retorted, "I have generals in our armies. Mostly made up of munchkins, but they will do."

"They will die." Dorothy pleaded, "If the Wizard is getting as strong as you say, the munchkins' weapons will be useless against his magic."

Ozma spat, "Magic. That's what started all of this."

"And it will end all of Oz, eventually," cried Dorothy. "You have an army with generals, yes. But you have no plan."

Ozma snapped, " _You_ had a plan once. You died, returned to life, and still allowed the Wicked Witch to escape to your world."

"It wasn't the best plan, I admit. But it did save lives here for several years. With Charlie's help, we can come up with a better plan. You need me as your protector again, Ozma."

"We need a new protector. One that doesn't fail as you did."

Dorothy slowly realized and said, " _You_ amended the rule. Just so I couldn't become Protector again."

"I created it so that no one besides a member of royalty can fill the position. I stand by my word, as your Queen."

Dorothy paused before saying, "You're not my Queen."

Charlie suddenly had a brainstorm and muttered, "Queen."

Ozma said with a smirk, "You see, even your heroic guest acknowledges my title."

"No," said Charlie. "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, child?"

Charlie played the usual tug of war she fought with herself ever since Sam and Dean Winchester came into her life. It was her ultimate fight or flight scenario. Should she be the hero or run away and change names again? Her battle with the right answer began with learning about the Leviathans and Dick Roman. The battle continued with her beginnings as a hunter. The answer was always the same. She rarely backed down from being the hero now. She acted quickly once Sam and Dean were taken over by the Wicked Witch. She didn't pause once at taking that weapon and killing the witch. But now that she had the idea, she wondered if she could get away with it. And the consequences if it did succeed. There would be no one in Oz to oppose her. It was time for her to stand up and be the hero once more.

Charlie asked the queen, "Does your amendment say that it has to be Oz royalty or just anyone of royalty?"

"I suppose it could be anyone of royal birth. Or at least possessing a royal title. Why? Do you know of such a person?"

"Actually, yes. Me."

Dorothy quickly turned to Charlie and gasped, "What are you doing?"

Charlie gave her a look of confidence and stated, "Acting like a Woman Of Letters."

"You?", cried Ozma. "Of what royal blood are you a part of?"

Charlie stood straight and announced proudly, "I am Queen Of Moondoor, ruler of the Four Kingdoms."

Dorothy whispered to her, "Charlie, you can't just make stuff up."

Charlie smiled and said, "I'm not."

"Is this true," asked Ozma.

"It is your highness. Though, I must admit I haven't been back to my realm in quite some time."

Ozma said, "Pardon my diligence, child, but we would need some form of proof. Do you have a documentation of your title?"

"Not exactly. I have a video."

"A what?" asked Dorothy.

"Moving pictures," Charlie answered as she pulled out her laptop from her bag.

"What is that contraption?" asked the queen.

"It's my computer. It's where I keep my moving pictures."

Ozma sneered, "Is it a magic box?"

As Charlie sat the laptop on her bag and turned it on, she shrugged and said, "It can sorta do magic." She uttered under her breath, "...if I had an internet connection." She used the keyboard to page through files until she found the one she needed. "Here it is." She turned the screen around so the queen could see. It was a video that someone took of her during her LARPing days in Michigan. It showed Charlie dressed eloquently with a crown on her head. It was actually made of plastic that someone bought at a Dollar Tree, but the people of Oz didn't need to know that. The sound consisted of people chanting, "Long live the Queen of Moondoor!"

Charlie explained, "See, this was recorded after our victory of the Four Kingdoms. It's made up of the Followers of the Moon, Elves, Warriors of Yesteryear, and the Shadow Orcs. Followers of the Moon won. We kicked ass."

The people of Emerald City gasped.

"Uh, sorry. I meant we kicked booty." She leaned toward Dorothy. "Didn't know cursing was bad here."

"It is frowned upon. You know what else is? Not telling your travel companion that she's secretly a queen. That was left out of your history."

"Heh. Surprise," Charlie said weakly.

"I have a feeling that's not the last surprise with you."

Ozma came closer and said, "You led this battle of Four Kingdoms by yourself?"

"I did have help." She glanced at Dorothy. "You can't be a strong army without help."

"Indeed. Very impressive, Queen Of Moondoor. These...moving pictures are suffice. It is proof enough." She spoke more loudly. "Therefore, as Queen of Emerald City, I hereby appoint you to the position of Protector Of Oz! Congratulations."

The citizens of Emerald City started to applause.

Amidst the noise, Dorothy leaned in and said to Charlie, "Way to go, Red. You have your adventure now."

Charlie looked worried and nervously replied, "Gulp!"


End file.
